


Home away from home

by flwrkyuu



Series: canon compliant enha [5]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), jake misses home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: Jake missed home, so Sunghoon became his home.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Series: canon compliant enha [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179710
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	Home away from home

**Author's Note:**

> sonja posting two aus in one day? absolutely insane. i wrote this on my phone and its not beta’d so apologies in advance. this is super short but i was thinking jakehoon thoughts and i needed to write it out. anyway <333 enjoy !!
> 
> -sonja

Jake couldn’t sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn’t sleep. It was going on four in the morning and there were two weeks till their debut and he was feeling an all time low of homesickness. He missed his parents, he missed his dog Layla and he missed his older brother. He also missed sleeping in his own bed. Though, technically  _ this _ was his bed now, but nothing beats your bed at home. Jake could barely remember the last time he slept in his bed. He missed the comforting hugs of his parents and the late night talks he’d have with his older brother. He missed his friends and going skateboarding with them. He missed Layla waking him up by knocking the wind out of him as she jumped on his bed in the morning.

Jake missed Australia, he missed his home.Thinking about it made Jake kind of (read as: incredibly) sad. It wasn’t long before tears had welled up in his eyes. He couldn’t help it when it all became too much and he began softly sobbing to himself. He brought his hands up to his mouth to muffle and sound and curled up into a ball facing the wall. He desperately tried not to wake anyone up.

But he did.

Like it or not Sunghoon was a light sleeper and was immediately alarmed when he woke up to soft sobbing coming from Jake’s bunk. Carefully —and quietly as to not wake anyone else up, Sunghoon walked down the steps of his bed. Jake froze. He had been trying to be as quiet as possible. Maybe if he stopped making noise they wouldn’t notice him. 

That of course also did not work as Sunghoon was already halfway up the steps to his bed when Jake tried silencing his sobs. A sigh — that honestly sounded more like a soft sob, slipped from his lips as he moved over a bit to make room for Sunghoon. The younger laid down beside him on his side. Sunghoon draped one arm over Jake’s midsection as his head rested on the edge of his pillow. “What’s wrong Jakey?” Sunghoon softly whispered, voice laced with such concern.

Jake wiped his tears hoping it would make them stop before he rolled over to face Sunghoon. Their faces were centimetres apart, Jake could feel Sunghoon’s breath fanning over his cheeks. “I’m homesick.” Jake mumbled, trying so  _ so _ hard not to burst out into tears again, but when Sunghoon brought his free hand up to Jake’s tear stained cheek he lost it. 

Jake began to quietly sob again and Sunghoon pulled the shorter close. Jake’s head resting in the crook of Sunghoon’s neck as the taller gently stroked his hair. His other free hand gently rubbing Jake’s back. “I know it’s not the same, but I hope we — no I hope  _ I _ can become your home here.” Sunghoon whispered. His voice was so sincere that it only made Jake cry more. “Shhh, don’t cry.” The taller continued stroking Jake’s hair. “It’s been so long since I saw my parents Hoon.” Jake breathed out between sobs. “I miss them so much,” Sunghoon frowned, continuing to rub his back. “I’m sure they miss you just as much, if not even more. And I know they’re proud of you Jaeyun. They are so so proud of you for making it this far without their help. You’re so strong, okay?” The taller softly assured. Jake mumbled something into Sunghoon’s neck that he didn’t quite catch.

“What was that baby?” Sunghoon whispered, the pet name slipping out so naturally that Jake barely noticed. Jake pulled his head away from Sunghoon’s neck a bit to look up at him. The light flooding in from the moon illuminated Sunghoon’s face just enough for Jake to see. “Thank you,” Jake whispered, and a beat later he placed a sweet kiss on the younger’s cheek. Sunghoon smiled, pulling Jake back into his chest. 

“We should sleep Jakey,” Sunghoon softly whispered. Jake nodded into his neck and they both closed their eyes. When Sunghoon heard Jake’s breathing even out he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He felt a tad better knowing that Jake had finally fallen asleep. Sunghoon cared immensely for the older male. They had created a special bond in the short while they had gotten to know each other during i-Land that couldn’t be compared to anyone else's. They seemed to always know when something was up with the other. They were  _ terrible _ at keeping secrets from each other, so bad so that it became a running joke that anything Sunghoon knew, Jake knew. 

  
If either of them were being honest, there was definitely more there than just friendship. That was a conversation for tomorrow though. Sunghoon slipped in and out of consciousness for the next twenty or so minutes. Jake’s warmth helped lull him to sleep, along with the steadiness of his breathing. It was well after four when Sunghoon finally fell asleep. Jake in his arms, and some sort of peace of mind knowing  _ he _ was now Jake’s home away from home. 


End file.
